


Moonlight Shadow

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [6]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, M/M, Other, Porn, Top Klaus Mikaelson, Werewolf Klaus Mikaelson, Wolf Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 月光之下，巨狼展开了杀戮，只有他的兄弟能安抚他的愤怒。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806439
Kudos: 7





	Moonlight Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> 文章灵感来自TVD S2E21/E22的剧情。  
> 一直想写狼化的Klaus对哥哥这样那样。（非常没有道德！  
> 主要是，Klaus赤裸的在丛林中醒来时，表情如同一只吃饱喝足的大猫，而Elijah却十分疲惫十足心累。TWT

破除诅咒的Niklaus力量强大无比，这完全超出了Elijah的预想。巨狼肆无忌惮地攻击着他遇到的每一个人，他混乱地、无章地撕碎一切，这是一场单纯血腥的杀戮狂欢。

“Niklaus！停下！”Elijah叫喊着，他飞速追赶在林间穿梭的巨狼。但不难发现，即使身为吸血鬼始祖，Elijah也很难跟上Niklaus狼化的速度。他们在高耸的森林中追逐，累得气喘吁吁。

突然巨狼停下了，他仿佛听见了兄长的呼唤，他甩甩尾巴回过头，飞奔到Elijah的身旁。他静静地看着Elijah，金色的瞳孔在月光闪闪发光。巨狼探出头，用坚硬的毛发蹭了蹭Elijah的西裤，像是要寻求鼓励。

“你还清醒着吗？”Elijah蹲下身摸了摸Niklaus头部的毛，“看看你，真漂亮。”他笑了，将刚才的混沌抛之脑后。  
  
Elijah是家族中见过Niklaus狼形次数最多的人，他看着他弟弟逐渐长大成人，承受着Niklaus一次又一次化身为狼的愤怒。直到现在，一千年后，他又一次见到了这头美丽的巨狼。浅金色的毛发与Niklaus的发色一模一样，在月光下闪耀着星星亮光。

体长两米的巨狼蹲在Elijah面前，他靠近，低下头，将脑袋整个埋在Elijah的颈间贪婪地嗅着香甜的气味。他的双眼炯炯有神，金色的瞳孔发着不祥的光。他张着嘴，伸出舌头舔了一口Elijah，那锋利的牙齿上依旧残留着刚刚被他杀害的人的血迹。  
  
“我们得暂时避人耳目，Niklaus，你现在就像个活靶子。”Elijah抚摸着巨狼，然后起身，“即使我们能把他们都杀了，但这太显眼了，善后很麻烦。你跟着我，我们去森林里。”

“嗷——”Niklaus一声巨吼，巨狼像只大狗一样乖巧的摇着尾巴，像是依旧没有吃饱等待投喂。

“哦，Niklaus，你别装了，我知道你听得懂。”Elijah掏出手机发送了一条消息，随即将它放回口袋中。站立的男人余光一瞥，看见巨狼依旧摇着尾巴向他撒娇。  
  
“Niklaus！”Elijah提高了音调，他生气了，但显然还有言外之意。

“嗷唔…”巨狼露出伤心的表情，他那双无辜的眼睛让Elijah心软。  
  
“别，别这样看着我，别让我后悔。”Elijah叹气。Niklaus永远知道如何正确的利用他的弱点，利用他哥哥“仅限于对待Niklaus”的好脾气。

就在Elijah放松警惕后，巨狼Niklaus一下子窜了起来，他一口咬在了Elijah的肩膀上。

“啊！”Elijah惊呼，他吓了一跳，惊恐地转头看着Niklaus，赶忙捂住自己流血不止的伤口。可巨狼的撕咬过于凶狠，Niklaus狡诈的讲狼毒注入Elijah的体内，就算是始祖吸血鬼也难以让伤口愈合。  
  
“Niklaus…”Elijah因巨量的失血几乎快要休克，他大口的喘着气晕了过去。

Niklaus用他宽阔的狼背接住了Elijah，他驮着他飞奔进了森林。巨狼欢呼雀跃，他还有很多时间可以独占他的哥哥。

月光倾泻，银白色的光穿透树林撒在草丛中。Niklaus把Elijah放在了草地上，他用牙咬着Elijah的衣领将他拖到隐秘的石堆旁。他叼了一堆柔软的嫩草铺在Elijah的身下。巨狼本应带着无尽的愤怒，他是充满欲望、粗鲁、阴险和卑鄙的。可只有面对失去意识的Elijah，他才会对Elijah露出温柔的一面。

Niklaus希望能与Elijah和睦相处，可Elijah一直对他毫无理由的放纵，他放大了他的欲望，他放任了他的粗暴。Niklaus Mikealson并非生来就是个彻底的暴君，是Elijah不自知的一手造就了他，而Elijah该为此负责。

“Elijah,my brother,my luna.”Niklaus每时每刻、每分每秒都在渴望着占据Elijah。百年前Niklaus不是没有试过囚禁Elijah，当他的秘密被他们的弟弟Kol发现后，原本热爱游戏人间的浪子变成了兄弟的保护着，他勇敢的站在了Elijah身前，阻止Niklaus的靠近。Niklaus的其他兄弟们在得知他的企图后纷纷站了出来，就算是一直跟随他的Rebekah也同样。他愤怒的将他们封印，装进棺材，但最终Elijah还是逃走了。  
  
而现在他的兄弟终于又回到了他的怀抱。巨狼激动地打颤，喉咙中发出“呼噜呼噜”的声响。   
  
身负重伤的Elijah颤抖着身躯，浑身发烫，他仰面躺在Niklaus为他铺的草堆上。他微微睁开双眼看着窝在他身旁的巨狼，他颤抖着的手抚摸着Niklaus，“It‘s ok,Niklaus.”  
  
Elijah担心狼人的野性抢占了Niklaus的意识，于是他不顾伤口的疼痛反过来安慰巨狼。可怖的伤口逐渐发黑，狼毒正在侵蚀着Elijah的意志，他紧蹙眉头，呼吸困难。

他很累，与那些不守信的年轻血脉周旋令他烦躁，他克制着自己想要杀光他们的冲动，Niklaus激发起的愤怒让他无处安放。每到这时，Niklaus总有机会去掐灭转移掉他的怒火，因为Elijah得将全部的精力调回到他的弟弟身上。

“嗷呜。”Niklaus没有发出人声，他翻动自己巨大的身躯压在Elijah的身上。

巨狼的体重压着Elijah喘不上气，浑身发热的男人抱紧Niklaus毛茸茸的脖子蹭了蹭，紧紧地靠着弟弟寻求一丝慰藉。

巨狼金色的瞳孔在月光下熠熠生辉，他抬起身子用爪子拨弄着Elijah的衣服，本就被咬破的西装就这样被他全部报废了。

Elijah知道Niklaus想要做什么，就像千年来他们一直做的，“Niklaus。”他呼唤着弟弟的名字，他琥珀色的眼中充盈着水光，他像是美丽的月亮在黑夜在散发着微弱的光。他抬起手拦住巨狼的头做出邀请。

巨狼伸出舌头，舔舐着Elijah的伤口，随后他的越来越向下，感受着Elijah发烫的躯体。

Elijah仰面躺着蜷缩起来，不禁呻吟，他抱着Niklaus的脖子抬起上半身。他心想如何让Niklaus稍微耐心点，毕竟破除诅咒后的Niklaus要比之前大得多。

“Niklaus，慢一点。”Elijah轻声说道。可巨狼并不会有任何怜惜，他粗糙的舌头舔舐着Elijah的躯体，唾液一直延伸到Elijah的下体。Elijah的阴茎轻轻颤动着，被巨狼含进了嘴里。 

“不！Niklaus！”巨狼带着细小肉刺的舌头摩擦着Elijah的阴茎，这让Elijah打了一激灵，快感直接涌了上来。Elijah张开腿，那双白皙的腿在月光下美丽极了，这让Niklaus悔恨自己现在不是人类的模样，要不然他就能够将现在逐渐被情欲支配的Elijah画在纸上了。

“嗷呜——”巨狼嚎叫着，他寻求着伴侣的认可，水汪汪的金色眼睛盯着Elijah，如同一个贪吃的孩子。  
  
“Niklaus,brother.Come.”Elijah眯着眼睛轻哼着，他抬起双腿环住巨狼的腰，将自己赤裸的、全部的呈现在Niklaus面前。  
  
巨狼不管露出多么无辜的神情，他终究是个狡猾的猎食者。落入狼口的猎物哪能让他溜走呢？  
  
Elijah如同专属于Niklaus的月亮，他因他而闪耀，他使他疯狂。他们是日与月，他们是无法离开彼此的诅咒的源头。  
  
巨狼的舌头伸进Elijah的后穴，尖刺刺激着内部的神经。狼的口腔中流出的唾液润湿着Elijah紧致的后穴，舌头在内部搅动着，发出令人淫荡的声音，Elijah迷糊地哼了一声。  
  
“嗷。”Niklaus伸出了舌头，他抬起巨大的狼头蹭了蹭Elijah的脖子。

“没关系，Niklaus，没关系的。” 

巨狼身下的阴茎早已经高挺，他抵着Elijah的腹部，胡乱戳着。Niklaus变身的狼体型太过巨大，他着急得想要把阴茎插进Elijah的后穴，可狭窄的洞无法接纳他。巨狼生气地哼哼，他向下撤了撤身，终于对准了Elijah的后穴。他沉了口气，一鼓作气地插入了Elijah的体内。

“啊！”Elijah紧抓着Niklaus的上身，巨狼的阴茎粗大无比，像是一根坚硬的铁柱径直插进了他的身体。这比Niklaus每次用银匕首插他痛苦多了... 

“啊，呜——”Elijah浑身痉挛，他扭动着身躯，挺着腰承受着巨狼依然在向他体内深入的阴茎。  
  
他平坦的腹部被顶出了一个明显的形状，巨狼的阴茎带着倒刺恶狠狠得嵌入他的体内。Elijah挣扎着，他浑身冒汗，双腿挣扎，他感到他的弟弟恨不得将他整个贯穿。他想要逃离，可他浑身无法动弹。  
  
巨狼立了起来，他两只强壮的前爪抱住Elijah将他翻了个身，背冲着自己。他把Elijah扔在比平地要高的巨石块上，下体用力地向前一挺，巨狼如同成人手臂的巨大阴茎全部插进了Elijah的体内。  
  
“啊啊啊！”Elijah的胸口被石头磨出了一道道伤口，他双手在石块上乱抓着，留下鲜红的血痕。Niklaus在他的身后快速得抽动着，他们如同动物般交媾。Elijah承受着来自他兄弟的，最原始的性冲动。 

Elijah一瞬间以为自己要死了，但他是不会死的，只有白栎木能够杀死他们。Niklaus的狼化还要持续很久，他还有数十个小时来承受这一切。 

太疼了，Niklaus顶穿了他的直肠、结肠...他可能已经捅坏了自己的肠子直接顶到了胃里。Elijah干呕得咳嗽了几声，他的脖子又便被Niklaus恶狠狠地咬住。老天，Niklaus会咬掉他的头的。 

Elijah在这几天里一直迷迷糊糊得，他在被Niklaus做醒和做昏之间来回折腾。不得不承认，他已经开始习惯Niklaus的这种折磨了，他能感受到Niklaus的信任，他的兄弟在需要他，他被Niklaus所需要。至少他是有用的...  
  
———————————— 

Niklaus醒来后，看着站在阴影下的Elijah，他不怀好意地笑起来，“高尚的Elijah，我还以为你会乐意与我温存几天。”  
  
阳光照得他那头金发闪闪发光，他赤裸的身躯如同上帝雕刻的艺术品。他的身上还带着青草的香气，皮肤上粘浮着的露水更是衬托着克劳斯的随意和野性。  
  
“不了，你一路上杀了不少人，我得给你善后。”Elijah将新衣服扔给Niklaus。

“我记得我杀的每一个人，当然，还有我亲爱的哥哥的无私奉献。就像你以前一直做的，把自己献给怪物。”Niklaus笑着舔了舔嘴唇，他真是无比眷恋Elijah的味道，他们至少百年没有做过了，“不过，之后我就能自由变化了，你会喜欢的，Elijah。”

Elijah脸色阴沉，“希望你不会忘记我们的约定，你向我承诺过。”他默默地走向前，捡起地上的外套，向他曾经一直在做的那样，为他的弟弟穿上外套。  
  
“是什么改变了你的想法，Elijah，你确实对我动了杀心。”Niklaus紧贴着Elijah的脖子，他疯狂地吮吸着兄长的气味。

“Niklaus，你何必问已经知道答案的问题呢。”Elijah任由Niklaus对他粗鲁地上下其手，他的后背撞到坚硬的树干上不由得发出呻吟。

“哦，你在乎的家庭，家族至上，当然。”Niklaus隔着Elijah的西装裤，狠狠地拍了一下他结实圆翘的臀部，“你不会离开我的对吗，Elijah，日月共存，你是我的，你可以为我做任何事。”  
  
“我们的家人在哪儿，Niklaus。”Elijah拿开了Niklaus放在他屁股上的手。  
  
“不要着急，我很快会带你去见他们。”Niklaus牵起Elijah的左手亲吻着他带在指尖上的日光戒，“在这之前，我们要处理一些事。”  
  
当Elijah陪同Niklaus回到居所后，他看到了Katherine以及那个叫Stefan的小子。Stefan请求Niklaus救助他被咬伤的兄弟，这让Elijah有些失神。这对年轻的兄弟有着太多他与Niklaus的影子，这总让Elijah不自觉的心软。  
  
“那你得等一下了，我对我的哥哥还有一项未尽的职责。”Niklaus面对Stefan的请求，这样说着，他漫步在房间中，等待时机。 

Elijah如他所想地向前与Stefan交谈，他又谈起那没救的兄弟与家庭，“我的弟弟答应我与家人们团聚。”

“我说到做到。”Niklaus出现在Elijah的身后，他手中秘银的匕首狠狠地插入了Elijah的胸口。 

Elijah再一次的，被他的弟弟伤害了。他尖叫着，不是气恼而是悲痛，他爱他的弟弟，无可救药。正如他千年以来一次又一次的被Elijah囚禁，他想要信任他的兄弟，可现实一次又一次的撕裂他的伤口。  
  
Niklaus的举动吓坏了Stefan，而他身后的Katherine尖叫着后退。  
  
“我的老天，Klaus，他是你哥哥！”

“Katherine，我想你该知道，如何保存最珍贵的东西。”Niklaus搂着逐渐僵硬的Elijah，他抚摸着他的脸颊，变态一样的亲吻着兄长。 

“我是不会放任，我的哥哥到处乱跑的。”他将Elijah紧紧地抱在怀里，“他会一直在我身边。” 

Niklaus将Elijah平躺的放在地板上。他起身整理了一下被哥哥拽乱的衣服。

“你疯了。”Stefan惊呼。  
  
“你才知道吗？”Niklaus飞速冲向Stefan，他掐住了对方的脖子，戏谑地看着他，“现在，我该处理你的问题了。”  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
